Inevitable
by nessie no iwagakure-blankiss
Summary: -Si pudieras evitar algo que es inevitable, lo harías? . (SaruMi). AU


Hola otra vez soy yo

Les traigo aquí una historia que estoy asiendo junto a una amiga mía Esperemos les guste, tenemos contemplada que esta historia será de vareos capítulos

Pareja: Saruhiko x Misaki (SaruMi)

Raiting: M ( muerte , violencia, lemon, lenguaje vulgar)

Genero: Romance, Angustia, tragedia, Misterio, AU

* * *

**Prologo**

**Misaki POV**

Ha pasado aproximadamente tres meses de la muerte de Mikoto, Homra se desintegro y cada quien siguió su camino. No obstante, tome la decisión de no alejarme de Anna y Kusanagi

El bar de Kusanagi empezó a ganar fama y termino aclientandoce bastante rápido, trabajaba ahí medio tiempo en las noches y en las mañanas en un restaurante

A veces todos los que pertenecíamos a Homra solemos reunirnos a recordar viejos tiempos, tal y como hoy, habíamos decidido reunirnos en el bar

Cargué la última caja con botellas de licor y con un ligero golpe de mi pie abrí la puerta trasera del bar

-Yata!, ven un minuto - escuche a Kusanagi gritar desde la parte delantera del bar

-ya voy!- conteste avanzando por el pequeño pasillo que daba a la parte delantera, empecé a escuchar unos ligeros murmullos, solté un suspiro al llegar a mi destino, me pare junto a la barra y deje la caja sobre otras que ya había puesto ahí

-ya está- suspire limpiando el sudor de mi frente, me quite el pequeño delantal que traía atado a la cadera y lo deje sobre las cajas- listo Kusanagi-san, termine- preste atención al lugar y vi que todos estaban callados y Kusanagi estaba parado junto a…

-el Rey azul?- dije confundido- que hace el aquí?- dije molesto viendo a los demás

-Yata, he venido a hablar contigo- dijo el Rey Azul con voz calmada y serenidad

-bien, pues hazlo- me cruce de brazos, Kusanagi se alejo y fue detrás de la barra a limpiar copas mientras Anna, kamamoto y los demás nos miraban

-preferiría que sea en un lugar más privado, lo que te tengo que decir es algo delicado

-no, aquí está bien- espeté fastidiado. Como se atrevía a venir aquí después de haber matado a Mikoto

Lo vi suspirar para después acomodar sus gafas

-Como decir esto…- susurro- veras Yata, tu eres lo más cercano que Fushimi tuvo a un familiar así que es por eso que estoy aquí para informarte que… esta mañana encontramos a fushimi e…

-Espera, espera, si vienes aquí a decirme que encontraron a ese estúpido mono con una mujer o algo estúpido como eso, no me interesa, no me importa si lo ven con vareas chicas o si se va a casar, ese no es mi maldito problema!- grite lo último molesto

-No, no tiene nada que ver con eso- dijo con voz grave- bien, quería darte la noticia lo más delicadamente posible, pero iré al grano- carraspeo cruzando los brazos en una posición que lo hacía ver incomodo- ….Fushimi se suicido

-….- parpadee confundido

_Escuche bien?_

-Q-que?- mi voz tembló ligeramente

Podía escuchar como algunos se rieron en voz baja y otros empezaron a murmurar entre ellos

-Sé que es difícil de asimilar- dijo aun calmado pero había un ligero destello en sus ojos de tristeza- Fushimi no se presentó a trabajar desde ayer en la tarde, esta mañana fue Awashima a buscarlo a su departamento pero como Fushimi no abrió, ella entro a la fuerza y encontró a Fushimi en su habitación, lo encontró muerto sobre su cama- dijo con voz grave

-De.. de que..- mi voz templo, sentí como el aire repentinamente me era escaso, y un fuerte dolor contra mi pecho inicio

-se provocó una sobredosis- susurro

La fuerza en mis piernas fallaron y tambalee buscando donde apoyarme

-Yata!- grito Kusanagi al ver como caía al suelo

-Yata-san!- empezaron a gritar vareos

-no…- susurre aferrando mis manos a mi pecho- no puede ser…- sentí como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos- no ¡!, mientes, Saruhiko no está muerto ¡!- grite alzando el rostro viendo al rey azul- no puede, el no…..

Mi voz se desvaneció al ver como el rey azul evito mi mirada

-no….- sentí como alguien se inclinaba a mi lado

-Yata levante, todo va estar bien- escuche la voz de Izumo

-lo siento mucho- dijo el rey azul

-No!- grite negando mientras me soltaba a llorar

* * *

NT: Esperemos les haya gustado y le den una oportunidad a esta historia No olviden dejar sus opiniones  
Adios~~

29/05/2013-10:26 pm


End file.
